El Placer de lo Inesperado
by Yespy
Summary: Antonin Dolohov ha acabado su estancia en Hogwarts y desde entonces reside en su mansión en soledad esperando encontrarse con alguien a quien extraña.


No era la primera vez que Antonin Dolohov se quedaba solo en su casa desde que había terminado sus estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, de hecho lo más habitual era que esto ocurriese. Hacía poco que había cumplido los 18 años, la familia había celebrado una gran fiesta en la mansión en la que habían invitado a todos sus amigos… A todos los amigos de sus padres, porque no apareció la única persona a la que a Antonin le hubiese hecho ilusión ver. Las celebraciones en el hogar de los Dolohov siempre eran iguales, se buscaba cualquier excusa para realizarlas y después se invitaban a magos influyentes; mortífagos, gente del ministerio, jugadores de quidditch… Grandes nombres se juntaban en la mansión en cada uno de estos actos. Sus padres siempre le decían a Antonin que tenía que socializar con esta gente, conseguir contactos en todos los lugares, puesto que eso abre puertas.

Sin embargo, Antonin Dolohov ya tenía claro lo que iba a ser de su futuro. Lo había tenido claro desde que hacía un par de años había acabado frente al Señor Tenebroso y éste le había encomendado la misión de liderar a los futuros mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts. Antonin fue el que lideró la operativa que atacó Hogwarts en la fiesta de Halloween del año anterior y que creó el caos y la desconfianza entre el alumnado. Muchos padres retiraron a sus hijos del colegio y esto era lo que los mortífagos buscaban. Lo único que hacía que la moral del bando enemigo se mantuviese alta era Dumbledore, confiaban en que el viejo director de Hogwarts sería capaz de mantener la paz y derrotar al Señor Tenebroso si fuese necesario, tal y como lo había hecho en su momento con Grindelwald. El ataque mortífago había provocado no sólo el temor entre todos, sino también la desconfianza hacia Dumbledore, lo que hacía que la moral del bando contrario se viese muy mermada, ya que se había atacado frente a las narices de su propio líder.

Ese ataque había hecho que el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso felicitase a Antonin por haber hecho bien su trabajo y el mismo le había prometido que si seguía así tendría el futuro asegurado de una u otra forma, ya que conseguiría un puesto importante gracias a su buen hacer dentro de la organización. Por eso a Antonin no le gustaban las grandes celebraciones que se hacían en su hogar, él creía en conseguir las cosas por sí mismo, en ganarse su puesto y ganar sus riquezas y sabía que si continuaba haciéndolo tan bien en los mortífagos, los resultados acabarían llegando.

A partir del momento en el que salió de Hogwarts empezó a trabajar más activamente dentro de la organización, aunque el Señor Tenebroso le había dicho que tendría que tomarse las cosas con calma, que todavía era pronto para que un recién salido del colegio tuviese un puesto de responsabilidades tanto en los mortífagos como en el ministerio. Así pues, tendría que seguir trabajando como lo estaba haciendo durante unos años para, posteriormente, poder realizar cosas realmente importantes, quizás incluso liderar a su propio ejército de magos en la lucha por la liberación del pueblo mago y en contra de los sangre sucias.

Sin embargo, no había misiones cada día. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba solo en su casa. Escribía, leía, entrenaba usando a sus elfos domésticos como sparring… Todo le resultaba demasiado aburrido, no había nada que le motivase en realidad estando en esa casa, lo único que hacía aparte de lo antes dicho era pensar… Pensar que en Hogwarts al menos podía estar pasándoselo bien atacando a otros chicos –los elfos siempre eran demasiado serviciales y no era muy excitante pelear contra ellos– e incluso estando con alguna chica…

Las chicas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie y no porque no tuviese oportunidad, si no porque no sentía ninguna motivación por acostarse un día tras otro con desconocidas. Parecía que algo había cambiado en la mente de Dolohov el día en el que se acostó con Roxanne en Las Tres Escobas. La experiencia había sido inmejorable, la compenetración de ambos cuerpos, de ambas personas había sido algo que nunca podría olvidar y podría decirse casi literalmente que habían saltado chispas entre ambos en aquella ocasión.

Cuando Antonin terminó su vida de colegial, Roxanne se había ido con él. Había vuelto a su casa y había cometido ese paso que para él tanto significó; se convirtió en mortífaga. No había sido fácil para ella conseguirlo, puesto que su padre había traicionado a los mortífagos por ser el primer mago traidor a la sangre en su ilustre familia. La misión por la que tuvo que pasar Roxanne para conseguir la Marca Tenebrosa no fue otra que matar a su propio padre. Lo consiguió, por supuesto, y lo hizo de una forma por la que Antonin se sintió aún más orgulloso de ella y en aquel momento… En aquel momento él le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, le había dicho que la quería.

Tras ello se habían separado durante un tiempo. Roxanne tenía que permanecer escondida hasta que el caso del asesinato de Sean Hastings fuese olvidado. Sin embargo, ellos dos no eran de esos que se esconden y pese a las órdenes directas que venían desde arriba se veían de vez en cuando. Una o dos veces al mes se encontraban en casa de él, ya que no sabía dónde ella estaba escondida.

Hacía apenas un par de semanas desde la última vez que había visto a la chica. El encuentro había sido apasionado, como siempre que los dos se encontraban. Sobraban las palabras, pues el deseo surgido de tanto tiempo de separación estaba por encima de todo lo demás. Habían hecho el amor, se habían unido de la forma más pasional en varias ocasiones y en diversos lugares de la mansión. No les había importado que en ocasiones uno de los elfos domésticos de los Dolohov pasase junto al lugar en el que se estaban besando apasionadamente. Cada vez que los dos se juntaban no había nada más para ellos. Para él sólo existía Roxanne, para ella sólo existía Antonin y podría generarse la mayor batalla de todos los tiempos junto a la mansión, que ellos ni la notarían. Sólo verían los ojos del otro, sólo vivirían para acariciar la piel del otro. Lo único que querrían sería estar juntos.

Antonin estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación mientras pensaba en todo esto y en ese momento un pequeño ruido a su espalda le hizo volver a la realidad. No necesitó ni girarse para saber qué era lo que tenía a su espalda, inhalar aire una sola vez le hizo aspirar su aroma y embriagarse con él de tal forma que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Tragó saliva una vez y se giró mirando a la altura en la que sabía que estaban sus ojos. Ella se había acercado mientras él se giraba y ahora estaban el uno frente al otro. Los brazos de Antonin rodearon la cintura de Roxanne a la vez que los brazos de ella se apoyaban en sus hombros, abrazándolo por el cuello. Con una simple mirada se dijeron todo, no hizo falta decir lo mucho que se habían echado de menos mutuamente, no tenían que decir lo que se querían. No. Simplemente redujeron toda distancia que existía entre ambos y se unieron, una vez más, en un beso apasionado, pero lleno del cariño que el uno al otro se profesaban. Los dedos de Roxanne se movían en la cabeza del chico acariciándola y mezclándose entre su cabello, mientras él movía sus manos en la espalda de ella en unas caricias lentas y bien medidas, preparadas para ejercer el mayor de los placeres en la chica. Una habilidad que la experiencia le había otorgado y que ahora usaba para el mayor propósito que él había tenido nunca, para dar placer a la mujer a la que amaba.

Se separaron unos minutos después y una sonrisa pícara se mostró en el rostro de Roxanne, cosa que él supo descifrar enseguida y por lo que no puso ninguna fuerza en su contra cuando ella le empujó para que cayese sobre la cama. Con rapidez se acercó a él poniéndose de rodillas al borde de la cama. Sus manos fueron rápidas al cierre de sus pantalones y con celeridad desabrochó todos los botones del mismo para quitárselos. El pecho de la chica se movía arriba y abajo por su agitada respiración, cosa provocada por la excitación que sentía en ese momento. Las manos de Roxanne se movieron algo dubitativas sobre el bulto que claramente se veía en los calzoncillos de Antonin. Acarició ahí un poco mirando a los ojos de Antonin, que miraba atento lo que ella hacía. Roxanne se mordió el labio y finalmente tiró de ambos extremos de la ropa interior de él dejando al descubierto su miembro. Lo tomó con una de sus manos y empezó a acariciando arriba y abajo con lentitud.

Antonin empezaba ya a sentir el calor que esas acciones conllevan. Su respiración se volvía más acelerada cada vez que la chica movía la mano en su miembro. Cerró los ojos soltando un pequeño gemido cuando ella lamió con suavidad la punta del miembro que tenía en su mano para después introducirlo en su boca. Movía su cabeza lamiendo a la vez la parte inferior con su lengua acompañando al movimiento de sus labios, haciendo así que el placer que siente él sea aún mayor, tanto que Dolohov incluso tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas de su cama para intentar tapar más gemidos que luchaban por salir entre los labios de él.

Agarró la mano de la chica unos momentos después y tiró de ella hacia arriba con suavidad. Ella cayó en la cama junto a él y se movieron lo justo para estar cómodos. Antonin volvió a besarla con más pasión que cariño. La erección que en esos momentos tenía hizo que actuase de este modo, ya que la excitación nublaba al resto de sentimientos que corrían por su cuerpo. Rápidamente quitó la blusa que la chica llevaba puesta y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo. Empezó desde su cintura y subió a través de su torso desnudo hasta la zona de sus pechos, terminando en su cuello, donde se entretenía entre besos y algún mordisco. Roxanne aprovechó estos movimientos para quitar la camiseta de Antonin dejándole completamente desnudo y lanza algún gemido cuando el chico juega con su cuello. Una de las manos de él se movió hacia su cintura y le quita los pantalones, introduciendo después esa mano bajo la ropa interior de ella. Notó la humedad y el calor que emanaba la piel de Roxanne en esta zona y se mordió el labio por lo que el notar esto le provocaba. Buscó la boca de la chica con ansia y volvió a besarla de forma pasional. Ya no eran dos chicos que estuviesen enrollándose, se movían como un solo ser perfecto. Como si sus cuerpos estuviesen creados para mezclarse, para estar juntos y no separarse nunca, aunque por culpa de las situaciones que la vida conlleva no fuese siempre posible.

La mano de Antonin se movía en caricias circulares. Se acercó a donde más placer podría provocar en Roxanne, pero sin llegar a tocar directamente. Esos instantes y movimientos cercanos hacían que ella se volviese loca, puesto que las ganas que tenía de que por fin tocase donde debía tocar hacía que se pusiese más de lo que se hubiese puesto si directamente hubiese atacado al objetivo. Introdujo finalmente dos dedos en su vagina, cosa que hizo que Roxanne lanzase un sonoro gemido de forma casi irremediable. La chica se aferró a la cintura de él intentando no perder el control y sin pensarlo llevó la mano al miembro de él, volviendo a acariciarlo.

Antonin se separó de los labios de la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a bajar sus labios por el cuerpo de ella. Soltó su sujetador y empezó a lamer uno de sus pechos, haciendo un recorrido con la punta de su lengua hasta llegar a su pezón, donde se entretuvo más jugueteando con él. Continuó descendiendo en el viaje de placer de su lengua a través del cuerpo de Roxanne hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. Llegados a este punto miró hacia arriba fijándose en los ojos de ella y provocándola con la mirada. Roxanne no pudo evitar morderse el labio a sabiendas de lo que él iba a hacer a continuación y asintió una sola vez indicándole que estaba ansiosa por que empezase.

Antonin introdujo de nuevo un par de dedos en la vagina de ella y su lengua acompañó estos movimientos lamiendo con velocidad y conocimiento en el clítoris. Era evidente que Antonin sabía lo que hacía en estas actividades y sabía perfectamente qué tenía que hacer para llevar a Roxanne al éxtasis. No habían estado muchas veces juntos, no habían hecho el amor demasiadas veces tampoco y, sin embargo, él la conocía como si hubiesen sido pareja desde hace años. De todas formas, esto ocurrió desde casi el principio. Aquella primera vez en Las Tres Escobas había ocurrido casi sin planteárselo y ambos habían disfrutado del sexo como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

El cuerpo de Antonin volvió a ascender hasta colocarse sobre Roxanne estando ya ambos desnudos. Apenas un centímetro separaban un cuerpo y otro y el calor que emanaba de cada uno de ellos era sentido por el otro. Una mano de Antonin acariciaba el costado de la chica y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos besándose una vez más. El miembro de Antonin penetró la vagina de Roxanne sin apenas pensarlo ninguno de los dos y comenzó el movimiento de cadera que siempre acompaña este acto. Se acariciaban mutuamente mientras se besaban, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Era innegable que entre ambos había algo más que el simple placer, algo que estaba por encima del simple sexo. Pocas veces hablaban en voz alta de sus sentimientos, pocas veces se mostraban extremadamente cariñosos, pero era evidente lo que había entre ellos. Era evidente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. La forma en que se miraban, la forma en que se tocaban, el tono con el se dirigían el uno al otro… Todo llevaba al mismo término, todo llegaba a la misma conclusión; Antonin Dolohov y Roxanne Hastings estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.


End file.
